In My Arms
by Tell Me Something Beautiful
Summary: This is my first fluff so please be kind - On a cold winter night, snow fell upon snow freezing a boy and a girl into a temple room together leaving the only warmth between themselves: -Gently, the boy leaned forward to kiss the top of her head in reassurance, her response was sudden, she blinked twice then leaned further into him in relief. Please, please review!


In My Arms

**|So this is my first fanfiction, please be nice on the criticism - we all need something beautiful. I hope you enjoy this fluff, I was going for the whole visual image kind of thing but well, please enjoy!|**

The court yard of the temple lay still, its silent river frozen in quiescence. Not a soul attempted to venture into the bleak white; its dull residence existed untouched. The days seemed longer than usual. Perhaps it was because the colourless sky refused to differ, or maybe because the hail of white blocked view to the world beyond the temple walls.

It was a deep winter. The inhabitants of the temple refrained from letting break to their slumber. Even Jack Spicer had been defeated by nature's brunt. It was as though the rest of the human domain ceased to reside and the only now was belonging to two bodies: a boy and a girl.

The boy had tawny brown hair, he had a sleek muscular body matched with mocha coloured skin. His sharp green eyes locked in the pale blue gaze of a fair skinned slender female. Her piceous black hair fell straight below her shoulders. They sat propped against each other silently, only the occasional sneeze broke the saturninity of the algid room.

The room itself was entirely built of mature sorrel wood; it was the oldest part of the temple grounds and separate to the main body of the buildings. Its clear purpose was to store cherished items and therefore made a verifiable commissary room which mournfully sat beside itself barely touched. Dust had layered upon the contents of the room, greyed pictures sat atop decrepit shelves and precious objects positioned themselves scattered across the floor.

A final defiant sneeze caused the boy to place his arm protectively around her petite shoulder bringing her immediately into him. The girl's head rested across his chest; her body shivering and her breathing slow. Her eyes drew to a close, however fluttered open delicately moments later. Despite her element being fire, she pleaded desperately for warmth due to risk of burning the treasured room. The boy also struggled to remain awake.

Time passed, not a soul knew they were there and they themselves, oblivious to the scene beyond the door. Gently, the boy leaned forward to kiss the top of her head in reassurance, her response was sudden, she blinked twice then leaned further into him in relief. Neither on expected anymore of the other.

He sat ridged for a moment, her warm breath caressed his neck: pleasantly, but unexpected. This caught the dainty girl's attention; she twisted her body and placed her hands gingerly upon his cheeks. Once again he was caught off guard, although her body was shivering flimsily and it seemed as though the slightest touch to her frail body could shatter her into pieces, her hands were warm. The boy breathed in heavily.

He looked lovingly into her bewitching eyes, her head tilted slightly towards his charming face batting her long desirable eyelashes mere inches away. Tenderly he leaned into her face and placed his lips softly but firmly upon hers which were numb. Both caught off guard by each other's actions quickly turned away.

Mild pink laced upon both faces as they turned bashfully towards each other once more. His head took its place once again upon her crown as her chilled body laid to rest across his welcoming figure.

Abruptly, a cold breeze flowed aggressively through the now open wooden door. What had once frozen itself together now willingly opened up as if the room was holding them until they realised each other. Looking down, Raimundo's eyes peered into the sleeping Kimiko's face. Courteously slipped his arms beneath her, picked her up and carried her gently into the temple leaving crisp white snow prints being him. She stirred in her sleep, Kimiko's eyes open to the loving face of Raimundo watching the ground ahead of them as to carry her safely. Gently she raised her body and planted a thoughtful kiss upon his cheek.

The commissary room now carried another dear memory - cherished forever.


End file.
